Lesson 630
Summary Shocked by hearing Soyo's voice, Nobu Nobu hesitates before quietly giving Sakamoto the radio. Sakamoto introduces himself then tells the princess that although the Army negotiations failed, they were able to get an ally in the Army, Shijaku, and his faction. Said faction also releases them from their cells, stating that they joined the army following Shijaku, and begin to tell him the present state of the army. Sakamoto also reveals that they also teamed up with Shijaku's homeland, making them able to potentially take over Amenotori, the Liberation Army's mothership. The Kaientai leader admits that the swell in numbers still may be not enough and so pleads to the princess to tell the Earth-bound forces to hold on a little longer. The conversation is interrupted by Shijaku's surprised cry, who sadly tells his human allies that it is now too late. In the control room, Enchou reveals to Gengai the power of Amenotori's powerful cannon, Hinokagutsuchi, a weapon that can destroy planets but was sealed away due to how dangerous and taboo it was. He had decided to reawaken and improve upon it for the use of his "holy war" and it is now ready to fire on Earth six hours from now. Gengai calls his threat a bluff as his army was still on Earth and will not follow an action that will discard the lives already lost. Enchou counters that the men will gladly sacrifice their lives to achieve victory for their "holy war" that will not make previous sacrifices be in vain. A few soldiers surround Enchou with their guns drawn, asking their general why were they fighting the Earthlings when they were just after the Tendoushuu. Plus destroying the planet and their comrades for this "holy war" will make them no better than that Altana-controlling group. Enchou declares that he was not in this war for anything moral as he knew that defeating the Tendoushuu and freeing the planets under their control will not bring back what he and the army lost. The only point of this war was to purge their hatred and sadness until nothing remains. Gun turrets pop out the walls to gun down the soldiers and he tells Gengai to choose between letting their cannon destroy the planet or deactivate the nanomachines so both sides can confront each other with the Earth forces being destroyed. A soldier reports to Enchou about the escaped prisoners. Soyo calls out to Sakamoto after learning about the Earth destroying cannon but Sakamoto tells her that they now have a time limit. Shijaku notices the gun turrets and tells his allies to flee and notes that Enchou knows they have escaped and that they are surrounded by him and his "tools". Shijaku apologizes about the increased danger but Sakamoto counters that this doesn't change what they need to do. He shoots at a camera, causing it to produce smoke and blind Enchou's men, leading to the Kaientai and Shijaku and his faction to fight through the soldiers. Sakamoto believes that living to the fullest in one's last moments was the mark of a samurai. And thanks to that last "moment" being stretched, now is the point that they can continue fighting. Meanwhile, Katsura orders the Oukokuan reinforcements to distract the enemy while a stealth ship launch a surprise attack on Amenotori. And at the same time, the Earth forces searching for Gengai pauses to allow Gintoki... to vomit. The radio accidentally falls to the ground with Soyo constantly calls out to Sakamoto but Nobu Nobu picks up the radio and assures the princess that he will protect Japan, admitting that this may be what Shige Shige, a real Shogun, usually says. He didn't believe he deserve to say that statement but believed he was more than qualified to be a stepping stone for the country, to die for those left behind. Soyo instead insist that she won't forgive him for dying; he should stand by Shige Shige's grave to report that he protected Edo. The moved Nobu Nobu puts the radio down and follows the others. Characters * Altana Liberation Army ** Enshou ** Shijaku *Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu *Tokugawa Soyo *Imai Nobume (cameo) *Kaientai **Sakamoto Tatsuma **Mutsu *Jouishishi **Katsura Kotarou **Elizabeth *Hasegawa Taizou (cameo) *Prince Hata (cameo) *Jii (cameo) *Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) *Okita Sougo (cameo) *Kagura (cameo) *Shimura Shinpachi (cameo) *Sakata Gintoki (cameo) Category:Chapters